Night Rain
by RayneFyre
Summary: My very first fan fiction..I suck at giving summaries. But I will tell you this. I introduce a couple new characters but all other characters are still in this one.The girls name is AmayaNight Rain


**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE SERIES.I DO HOW EVER OWN THE CHARACTERS THAT ARE NOT IN THE SERIES.PLEASE RATE MY VERY FIRST FAN FICTION.THANK YOU RAYNEFYRE.**

**Standing in the fading light of day two-cat demon's stared each other down. Blood dripped slowly from their claws and blades. One held an injured arm by his side. As the sky busted into the last brilliant show of light the two lunged at each other.**

**Swiping at each other they both drew blood. Both fell to the ground after the last crash of their blades, crawling to trees on opposite sides of the field that had served as their battlefield they lay down against the base of two trees. Looking into each other's eyes across the space they knew now was the time to speak. The time had come.**

"**Amaya still as stubborn as I remember." His voice was low normally but she had to use her demonic hearing to catch the words that fell from his mouth now. **

"**Haruki still as mean a fighter as I remember."She purred, pressing her wound tightly with her uninjured hand. The wound on her ribs would take awhile to heal with out Lady Kaede's help. Rolling her head back on the tree she was able to get a better look at him.**

"**We both know that this is not the last battle between us. We can continue to fight and attempt to kill each other or worse we can both die killing the other. Or we can settle this here and know like father thought us to. We're brother and sister after all." Haruki spoke elegantly to his younger and stubborn sister.**

**Looking at her from across the field he sighed in exhaustion. Her eyes were a bright green like their fathers and her skin was golden like his. But her hair was as black as the night and as curly as her mothers had been. The face staring back at him reminded him to much of the woman. The mortal woman who his father had set aside his first wife and Haruki's mother Ai aside for. A mere mortal. His bitterness rose like bail in his throat. The lovely Aki had always been a happy woman, even till the day she died.**

**Black ears perked on her head she smiled mischievously at her brother. She knew that look, he was thinking of her mother."Do you think me a fool big brother? You would slaughter me in my sleep as you did my mother if given half the chance." Grinning she rested her head on the tree. Closing her eyes she tried her hardest to forget the pain as her wound throbbed. Slowing her breath she tried to conserve her energy for her long journey to Lady Kaede's hut.**

**A shuffling of feet made her open her eyes. Servant's bent over her brothers body, he remained perfectly silent. Letting his blue eyes give his orders for him. Picking him up two muscular male servants carried him to his silk carriage were he was set down gently. It was pulled by to lesser servants. His blue eyes shot to her anger changed them from a light blue to a darker color. He watched her as the carriage began to pull away. One tall she- servant stepped from the side of the carriage toward Amaya. A katana glittered deadly in the sparkle of moon light. "Maya leave her alone. Do you forget who that is you dare raise a weapon against?" His tone was cold. The demoness blushed. **

**Looking back at Amaya, Haruki smiled faintly. "Our battle is far from over little sister." Haruki's voice drifted off as the carriage pulled away. The demoness angrily growled. Tucking her weapon in the sash around her waist she smiled cruelly down on Amaya. "Don't worry Princess Amaya I wont take your life you will soon forfeit it to the other demons that lurk in this forest."**

**Running off she trailed after the carriage. Watching till both her brother and Maya were out of sight she sighed. Slumping against the tree she closed her eyes. Letting exhaustion knowing that for the moment she was safe.**

**A fat rain drop woke her. It rolled down her cheek and neck to her exposed tops of her breast. Stars shined brightly up in the dark night sky. Wiping the water from her cheek she crawled away from the tree on her hands and knees. Her determination made her keep on as the night progressed till finally she could see the lights from Lady Kaede's village in the distance. Rain poured down around her and on her. Not caring that she was freezing or that her wounds stung from all her moving. Water streamed down her face making it hard for her to see.**

**Mean while in Lady Kaede's hut Inuyasha and the gang all sat around a warm fire. A bowl of hot rice in their hands. Their bed rolls laid out against the far side of the hut. Shippo and Kilala already laid down on one bed roll in the corner their stomaches full. The rain washed away all scents of demons and humans alike. Making Inuyasha angry since tonight was the first night of the new moon.**

**Scratching on the so light no one but him heard it. Only because he sat cross legged by the door did he. Getting up he went to investigate, the group looked at him curiously. Opening the door he almost stepped on the form of a young girl laying on her stomach. Her black hair spilled out around her.**

**Lifting her still form up he brought her in. Inhaling when he felt how cold she was. The other's had all by now left the fire to go to their rolls and give Kaede space. Kagome laid out an extra roll for the girl beside the fire. They looked at the girl quietly as she was brought in. Kaede muttered to herself.**

"**Oh this is not good. Amaya should not be this quiet she never is. And she's so cold." Kaede murmured to herself as much to anyone else. Staring intently at the girl Inuyasha couldn't quiet figure out what about the deathly cold and quiet girl struck something deep inside him.**

**Gently setting her on the roll he studied her features. Such a beautiful face and soft looking lips. Black ears caught his attention. She was a hanyou. What kind he wouldn't know till his powers came back with the first light of dawn.**

"**Support her head on your lap Inuyasha." Kaede ordered as she fetched her supplies. Doing as he was told he absent absentmindedly stroked her dark head. Looking down into her face once more he stared into bright green eyes laced with pain. "Mother." She whispered before she fell unconscious again.**

**Kaede cut threw the girls clothes. Having already set her katana aside along with a hair clip that had been laced through some hairs. Dipping the rag into a bowl of water she began to clean the wounds. Clucking in the back of her throat every once in a while when she saw a particular nasty wound. "Another battle."**

**From her bed roll Kagome watched the scene. Her mind tossing in confusion. The look on Inuyasha had given the girl made her feel jealous. Made her hate the other female, he had stroked the girl Amaya's head and had stared at her face as if committing every line to memory. Something in the back of her mind warned her. But she pushed the unpleasant thought away.**

**Setting back on her haunches Kaede wiped her head. She had done all she could for Amaya. Tucking the blanket around the sleeping girl she tossed out the old water. "Let's all try to get some sleep tonight." Crawling under her own blanket Kaede fell asleep quickly. Inuyasha still held her head in his lap. Leaning against a wall he dozed.**

**Sun streaming through the small window awoke Inuyasha. Looking around he saw everyone else was sleeping. The girl whimpered in her sleep when he set her head down on the roll. Curling into a tight ball around where he had been she fell back to sleep.**

**Days passed and Inuyasha and the group went off on another adventure. A sacred jewel shared was near according to Kagome. It was buried in the head of a giant snake. Inuyasha finished the demon quickly in hurry to get back to the strange girl in Kaede's hut.**

**Amaya sat in a spot of sunshine. She had awoken the day after Kaede's other visitors had left. She hadn't gotten a chance to think the young man she had glimpsed that night who had comforted her. Picking off the petals of a flower she hummed lightly to herself.**

**Getting up she moved away from her spot. Heading into the woods of Inuyasha Forest she stopped at a small spring. Stripping off her clothes and shoes she wadded into the cool water. Sighing in relief when the water soothed her sore muscles. The battle with Haruki had taken more out of her than any of their others. It had taken her a week to heal, even now two weeks later she was still sore and ached. Releasing her hair from its braid she ducked under the water. Her hair in need of a good cleaning.**

**Inuyasha hoped from tree to tree in front of everyone else. His nose tingled with a unfamiliar scent. A female scent of cherry blossoms. Heading that direction he let the group continue to Kaede's hut.**


End file.
